The True Name of the King
by Frosty Brit
Summary: Jamie has always loved Jack, but he was in a relationship. what happens when they leave Jack's heart broken. can Jamie Patch up the spirit's broken soul and help get the revenge they both want? Bennefrost.
1. Chapter 1: The Three Ways of Love

**Guess What! Frosty's back… but still not well… looks like I'm going to be in hospital for a while again…. Which will mean another break…. Have a new story…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Three ways of love.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jamie sighed, looking around the room… all of his friends were in happy relationships… but him… nope… even Jack was in a relationship… but among all of Jamie's friends relationships, Jamie liked Jack's the least, not just because he was jealous of Jack's partner, but Jack's partner seemed to treat him wrong, Jack deserved to be treated like royalty, not some disposable toy he could throw away when he found a new one.<p>

Jamie had also noticed several… marks on Jacks arm which Jack claimed had come from him 'crashing into a tree' which Jamie knew would never happen, The Wind always protected Jack from crashing… and had done for as long as Jamie had known him.

Jamie continued to find other things he didn't like about Jack's partner, for one he seemed to stop Jack spending so much time with Jamie, before Jack had started dating him, Jamie would see him at least twice a week, now he was lucky if he saw him once a month.

Of course Jack was completely oblivious to his boyfriend's faults, or what he was doing to either Jamie or himself. Jack was in love, or maybe Jack's partner held some sort of power over him, Jack had heard a rumour that Jack was dating Cupid D'amor, the Spirit of Love, but that might just be a rumour made up by Tooth.

Jamie sighed again as he looked out the window, his friends were talking about the three forms of love, First was returned love, where two people loved each other and stayed in a happy relationship, the second, two loved each other, but not enough to stay happy together, and the final, unreturned love, where one loved another, but they we unreciprocated.

Jamie knew he loved Jack, hell even Sophie knew that he did, but Jack was blind to it. He sighed again, hoping above hope that Jack would notice and leave Cupid for him. Jamie gritted his teeth, Cupid. To most lovers, this name sprang only good things, however for him he detested the very idea of him, using and abusing his partners until he was bored, at which time he'd throw them away and find a new play thing.

Jamie hoped to one day grab one of those arrows and stick it where the sun doesn't shine, then again so did Sophie. They both liked Jack, he'd been there for them when their mother had been in a car accident while driving Drunk, he'd stood by them as they buried her as well, promising as long as they needed him, and he'd be there.

Of course when Cupid wove that horrible spell (or what seemed like one) over him, he'd lost track of everything else in the world, according to Tooth (whom came to see Jamie once a month), informed him that Jack had also been missing Guardian Meetings, all in all, all of his friends (That Jamie knew) were very worried for him.

Jamie Sighed as he looked out of the window, looks like another night Jack would not be visiting, he walked over to his bed, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile)<strong>

Jack sat awkwardly in Cupids small house, trying to calm down, So far Jack had managed to keep Cupid from doing anything he wasn't ready for, however it seemed almost unavoidable, Cupid had taken his staff upon landing, all the doors and windows were locked and the key hidden, nearly all of Jack's clothes had been taken away, he sat there in his underwear panicking, he wasn't ready for this, Cupid had been pestering him for months, but Jack had always avoided it, he guessed his luck had run out.

Cupid was in another room getting ready, the small cherub was going to make Jack do it… Jack sighed, standing up he began to pace, maybe if he asked nicely, Cupid might decide that tonight was not the night, he sighed, knowing Cupid wouldn't when the small cherub got an idea into his mind he stuck to it, even if Jack wasn't keen on it,

Jack was standing looking out of the window when Cupid walked back in,

"Ready for me lover?" Cupid asked in a seductive tone, Jack shuddered,

"I… No.." Jack turned to face him, "I'm… I'm just not ready…"

Cupid's smile became a scowl, "I thought you loved me"

"I do Cupe, but…" Jack replied,

"If you loved me, then you lay with me tonight" Cupid replied,

Jack scowled too now, "I do love you, but… I'm not ready for… for this!"

"Then you are no good, we're through, get your stuff and get lost, your pathetic" Cupid told him before the Cherub seemed to magic Jack's staff and Clothes out of thin air before throwing them at the Winter Spirit and then throwing him out of the door, he turned to see the door slam and he could feel the sting of tears on his face, he quickly dressed before the wind picked him up and began to carry him away.

* * *

><p><strong>(In another part of the world) <strong>

A group of spirits sat together hidden from view under a large tree, shadows covering their faces

"I say, we make it the biggest ever!" One female spirit nodded,

"I Agree Briar, he does deserve a nice party but will he even attend?" an older voice asked, his voice deep and warm,

"I think so, from what the North Wind has been whispering, (HE) has finished it" a female voice answered, her voice strong and confident.

"So we're getting our brother back?" Another female asked,

"Indeed it seems my son is returning to us, and to celebrate the 150th anniversary of his crowning and his 310th birthday, we shall hold a party, like we did for all of you" A confidant voice spoke, as the voice hit the air, flowers bloomed into life around the figure.

"And when we're done, no one will forget this"

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed, just as a note, while unwell I hope to write a chapter for each of my stories at least, next up is Titan's then MLHT Rewrite….**


	2. Chapter 2: Down in the Dumps

**Hi All!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Down in the Dumps<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(A Few Days Later)<strong>

Jamie awoke to a fresh blanket of snow covering Burgess the next morning, he threw open his windows to look out, it had been so long since he'd seen snow he'd almost forgotten its beauty. Almost.

Jamie smiled, knowing where ever snow was Jack wouldn't be far away, he walked out of his room to find Sophie leaning against a wall, Jamie looked at her face as she nodded into her room, where a women stood,

She was unlike anything Jamie had ever seen, she had snow white hair that was tied in a ponytail on the back of her head, a sharp stick poked through, and her long blue dress sparkled like frost and was as pale as snow.

"You must be Jamie Bennett, your Sister Sophie… has been most hospitable to allow me to meet you, and may I say, it is an honour" The Women bowed and from beneath her dress Jamie saw what looked like a sword

"An Honour?" Jamie asked,

"Of Course, but I forget myself, I am Yuki-Onna, Princess of Winter" Yuki-Onna bowed, before looking up, "I am here… well I am here to meet you and to dra-bring Jack back to Winterhold for a meeting"

"Jack? I haven't seen him in weeks!" Jamie replied, the bitterness of his words seeping in,

"Really" Yuki-Onna Sighed, "Where did that pesky Winter Spirit go now…"

Yuki-Onna looked between the two Bennett's confused faces, "Oh Jack's an old friend of mine, I'm just wondering where he flew off too now, I thought for sure he'd be around here somewhere… hmm"

She began to pace, "So neither you nor the Guardians have seen him… hmm… Where are you Jack?"

Jamie watched the women pace back and forth before she got what looked like an Idea, "Dam… he's gone to Winterhold"

"Winterhold?" Jamie asked,

"The Palace of Winter, where its throne sits, I left three days ago, ample time for him to sneak back in without me knowing" Yuki-Onna sighed, she leapt up onto Sophie's windowsill before looking around, "Want to come?"

"To the Winter Palace?" Jamie asked,

"Sure, I doubt anyone would mind… then again me and the King are the only ones who live there" Yuki-Onna shrugged, "Nicol… I mean North, leant me some Snow Globes to try and track Jack with, I'll let you pack and then pop back in a couple hours when you're ready"

Jamie nodded and with a flash of snow, Yuki-Onna was gone, leaving a small pile of snow on Sophie windowsill.

"Well then…" Jamie nodded, looking at Sophie, the teenager poked her tongue out at Jamie before walking out of the room, Jamie sighed and walked out of the room too, and into his room, where he found his window closed, he frowned, he'd opened it, but didn't remember closing it, he walked forward until he could almost feel it, another presence in the room.

Jamie smirked, "Y'know, Yuki-Onna is looking for you"

"I know" Jack's voice floated over and Jamie turned to face the Winter Spirit,

"You've been following her!" Jamie started to grin,

"How do you think I'm one step ahead of her?" Jack asked, the tiniest of smirk's breaking his sad face,

Jamie stood looking at the Winter Spirit seemingly examining him, "Jack what's happened?"

Jack flinched at the question, "N-nothing… why would you think something had happened?"

"Because you look about as cheerful as graveyard full of mourners" Jamie replied, leaning back to get a look at the winter spirit, Jack was avoiding his eyes and Jamie could've sworn he could see a glitter of tears in his azure eyes.

"Cupe… Cupe and I… B…Broke… broke up!" Jack stuttered, Jamie could hear the raw emotion in Jack's voice and the pain, he made a mental not to stick something sharp where the sun doesn't shine the next time he met Cupid.

Jamie though inwardly cheered, Jack was single, maybe with sometime, He and Jack… wait… Jack was still broke about this break-up, Jamie knew that at least for now, he'd have to remain as Jack's friend.

Jamie stepped forward and pulled Jack into a hug, the two about even height now, Jamie felt Jack begin to lean on Jamie and Jamie held him all the tighter for it, almost as if he was sacred Jack would float away If he let go.

After a minute, Jack let go and smiled slightly, "Still… I've got you"

Jamie almost gasped at this, but smiled instead, "You always will have me Jack, I'll be here for as long as you need me"

Jack smirked slight before in a blur of blue, a figure had grabbed Jack, "Gotcha!"

"Yuki-Onna!" Jack pouted, "No Fair"

"Payback is sweet, after all the times you caught me unaware I finally got you!" Yuki-Onna smiled happily, "Anyway, Natura is complaining because she hasn't seen you in months, Reece is threatening to do a rain dance all winter… and everyone else…. Well… you'll see"

Jack sighed, "I'm not in the Mood Yuki-Onna"

"Oh I know, that why Jamie's coming, right?" Yuki-Onna smiled to Jamie, but her eyes told him that he was coming, whether he liked it or not,

Jamie shrugged before Sophie walked in carrying two suitcases, "When it comes to Earning Money, Jamie is great, but packing suitcases, I wouldn't trust him as far as I can throw him"

Jamie scowled at his sister who smirked before Yuki-Onna picked up a snow globe, "Winterhold!"

And in a flash a portal Appeared, Yuki-Onna and Sophie rushed though while Jack and Jamie shared a glance and grabbed the two suitcases, walking out of the room, unaware a pair of yellow eyes had been watching, before they morphed into a human-like figure,

"Cupid" Pitch Black scowled, his hands clenched into fists as he faded into the shadows once more, leaving the Bennett House empty…

* * *

><p><strong>And Done!<strong>

**I know I said Titan's will be next, I'm just having some issues with how the new Nega-Titan is going to look… so keep holding on and I'll have it produced soon! oh and Partial Lemon in The next chapter of MLHT (Rewrite)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Rulers of Winter

**And Back! (And yes this chapter title is a reference to my old story, Rulers of Winter)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Rulers of Winter.<strong>

* * *

><p>The Four figures burst through the portal and looked around, they were inside the castle walls, the gate was closed and a massive building stood before them in front of which many towers spiralled up, a massive wooden door stood closed as Yuki-Onna tapped it several times,<p>

"Password" The Voice called,

"The White Blooming Rose Shines Brightest" Yuki-Onna spoke slowly and carefully.

"That is not the password" The Voice replied,

Yuki-Onna blinked, "The… White… Blooming….Rose…Shines…Brightest"

"That is not the password!" The Voice replied,

Jamie could see Yuki-Onna's eye twitching, "THE WHITE BLOOMNG ROSE SHINES BRIGHTEST!"

"That is not the Password" The Voice came again, Jamie suddenly felt a pair of cold hands covering his ears as Yuki-Onna proceeded to curse loudly along with slamming the door with her fist and kicking it, resulting in her hopping around cursing again.

"Jack… get this bloody door open before I blow it down!" Yuki-Onna told Jack who shrugged, Jack smirked walking forward,

"Overwrite code: Snowflake. Passcode, The Air of the Cold Mountain" Jack spoke calmly,

"Welcome home" The Doors opened and Jack smirked,

"I swear, you need to put an overwrite code on for me!" Yuki-Onna complained,

"No" Jack replied, "Only five Overwrite codes can be in place at once, one for me, Natura, Reece, Holly and Dawn"

Yuki-Onna rolled her eyes, "I'll be in my room"

With that she stormed off, Jack chuckled watching her complaining to herself. Jack shook his head before he turned to look around,

"Winterfell… who else is here?" Jack spoke to the air,

"Dawn and Holly are playing in the war room" A Harsh voice called and Jamie turned to face a wolf looking at him, "Are these the Pups?"

"Yes Winterfell, this is Jamie and Sophie" Jack told him

"Greetings Pups, I am Winterfelldon, most know me as Winterfell, I am the head of the Winter Wolves, the Guardian's of the King of Winter, no matter how hard he makes it" Winterfell turned to glare at Jack for this,

"Hey, if your job was easy, you'd complain!" Jack replied,

"This is true Alpha, I shall alert the other wolves not to harm the Pups, if you ever need anything Pups, find me" Winterfell told them as he walked off,

"Why don't you guys go explore I have to deal with my… sisters" Jack sighed "And It might take a while"

"Whoa, whoa…" Jamie began, "Sisters?"

"Incase you haven't guessed, I am Jackson Frost, King of Winter, Master of the North Wind and Ice-King, the ones I call my Sisters…. Are the Queen's of Spring and Autumn, Dawn and Holly"

"Oh…!" Jamie nodded,

"Noel!" Jack called and another wolf appeared, he looked a lot younger than the old Winterfell, "I am assigning you to protect Jamie and Sophie while they stay with us, no harm is come to them, am I understood?"

"Sure Alpha!" Noel nodded, "Can Yule join me?"

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded, "Alright, but if I catch one hint of your old tricks, its back to the ice fields"

"Thanks Alpha!" Noel nodded as Jamie and Sophie ran off, Noel following behind,

Jack spun on the spot and walked towards a door and he flung it open, to reveal two women,

Dawn wore a long green dress, silver inlay making a pattern of flowers, her long blonde hair fell to her hips, where an Axe awaited.

Holly stood in an orange dress, golden inlay making a pattern of leaves on her dress, her hair a mixture of orange and brown tips, on her hips a pair of daggers.

"Everything is blooming most recklessly; if it were voices instead of flowers, there would be an unbelievable shrieking at the heart of my Palace" Dawn was telling Holly,

"My dear sister, if it were voices, you would not be here, however I shall ask Cedar to investigate, I doubt it would be anything apart from Verdi playing a prank on you again" Holly replied

"He wouldn't dare" Dawn smirked,

"Like Alice and Harris said they wouldn't prank Reece?" Jack asked, leaning backwards.

The two looked up at him and smirked to him,

"Well look who finally decided to return to the war, Reece is out on the field, as are the Season Courts" Dawn smirked, "Remember were still fighting for our lives!"

"I Know" Jack sighed leaning against a wall, "Aggri and Jakul havn't stopped pestering me for weeks"

"Well you'll be happy to hear our scouts were right, The Four Sheppard's were working with the Former Rulers, we ousted them within seconds" Dawn nodded, "However among the spirits they had a lot of support, some non-Nature Spirits have attempted to join our side, but Natura told them to leave, that this was a war for the seasons, and the seasons would fight it to our last breath"

"Personally, I'd have welcomed their help" Holly shrugged, "But that's life…"

As the three were speaking a Man with Bright Red hair walked in, he wore a suit of silver colored Chain Mail that had a single band of gold around his right arm, he walked with a slight limp and his face hid the pain of an injury well,

"Bloody Wynter" Reece growled as he looked around, "He froze half my leg, had to wait for Andrew to come and help chase him off!"

Jack, Rose and Dawn looked among themselves before bursting out laughing, Andrew and Reece had been fierce rivals during the Nature Civil War, but now during the Seasonal War, they were allies if not reluctant ones.

"Oh laugh it up!" Reece growled, "I swear next time I meet Wynter, he'll end up as a puddle on the floor!"

"I Doubt it, Wynter is too cunning for you to out fox, you need to be sly, only a winter Spirit would defeat him" Dawn replied,

"Or the Elemental King of Winter" Jack replied with a shrug,

"Frost?" Reece asked, "Oh Thank the Moon! Now at last we have the four corners aligned once more, and with it, the tower of Life will remain strong, as when four join forces"

"Nothing can stand in our way" Dawn smirked,

"But for now, I think we should go and greet the guests, Yule couldn't stood howling as she walked down the halls about Jack having guests!" Reece smirked and the four rulers nodded walking out of the room, the yellow eyes still remaining unseen.

* * *

><p><strong>Rulers: Jack Frost, Dawn Springs, Reece Summers, Holly Weatherby.<strong>

**Princess/Prince: Yuki-Onna (Winter), Andrew Blooms (Spring), Briar Rose (Summer), Ash Moore (Autumn)**

**Lesser Court of Winter: General Nokri, General Jakul Frosti, General Aggri, Commander Callous, Lord Harris, Lady Alice, Winterfell.**

**Lesser Court of Spring: General Bud, General Verdi, General Xavier, Commander Iris, Lord Green, Lady April**

**Lesser Court of Summer: General Lakes, General River, General Lily, Commander Lakes, Lord Julius, Lady Julia**

**Lesser Court of Autumn: General Birch, General Orla, General Scorpio, Commander Cedar, Lord Pine, Lady Hazel.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Truth Among Halves

**And Back!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: A Truth among Halves<strong>

* * *

><p>Noel and Yule had been entertaining Jamie and Sophie for what felt like hours when Jamie saw Jack and three others leaning on a nearby wall, Jamie looked among them, he guessed these were the other rulers of the seasons,<p>

"Yule, Noel, Winterfell needs to see you" Reece told them and the two wolves looked around

"Awwww…. But we were playing!" Yule protested, but at a look from Reece the two wolves went scurrying off, leaving the two teens with the four spirits,

"You must be Jamie and Sophie, I am Dawn Springs, Queen-Elect of Spring" Dawn bowed before Jamie and Sophie, "An Honour to meet the Last Light"

"Dawn" Jack frowned,

"Oh Relax" Dawn smirked, "Within Two weeks we'll have the power to put down the rebellion and defeat the former rulers"

"Its not that which I am tense about" Jack replied, "Your being official again"

"What Rebellion?" Sophie asked,

"You Brought them into a warzone and didn't tell them!" Reece asked,

"In all fairness to Jack, it was Yuki-Onna who brought us here" Jamie shrugged,

"Anyway, about 170 years ago The Four Rulers, or the four at that time, began a Civil War of Nature the four of us were solders, we rose up the ranks and in fifteen years, we were the four Rulers most trusted warriors, Princes and Princess' we'd done hundreds of missions, gone into enemy bases and taken them over single handed" Reece began

"Sounds like you were Super Soldiers" Sophie smirked,

"In a way, we were" Jack agreed,

"we were the ultimate Weapon, we even had code names, Jack yours was… The Frozen Heart?" Reece asked,

"Correct, Holly's was the Orange Leaf" Jack nodded, "Reece yours I think was the Fire's Heath"

"And mine was the Tree Spring" Dawn smiled, "We then each got assigned a special mission, to destroy one another, we went hunting, and found intelligence that the others were all in a cave, we went there and once all four were inside, Old Man Winter caused a cave in, trapping us within the cave, we spent… maybe a week in there not speaking, before we began to work together"

"We learnt that each of us was a Master of the Light Season, and working on the Dark side, and that we all wanted Peace to reign, and so we began to train, we sighed a treaty within our own minds, that once we were free, the four of us would overthrow the Current Rulers and end this stupid war" Holly began, "After that we mastered the Darkness within ourselves and began battle ready, we reached the Rank of Elemental Spirits, after two years in that cave, we began to train in other battle form's that of the other seasons, within the next three years, we were able to learn the basic fighting technics of the other seasons, even able to wield a little of their power"

"With this power in toe, using our combined power broke free of the cave and summoned forth an entity that had not surfaced for a millennia, Mother Nature" Jack told them, "Using her Power, she summoned the four ruler to a meeting, they believed she was going to help them finish the war, however she started the honour duels, one challenger to take control of the seasons, the four of us walked forward, and… well… we won"

"After that Natura Named us King-Elect and Queen-Elect" Holly smirked, "Until the last of us Turned 320, which is happening in two weeks, so then we will no longer be Elemental Spirits, we'll gain the power that the throne bequeaths, making us Elemental Rulers of the Seasons"

"What happened to the four former rulers?" Sophie asked,

"We banished them, however they started the Rebellion and then… then our most trusted Generals joined them, along with some of our old allies, that is the rebellion we're fighting, one that if they got our way, would kill us just to prove a point to the others" Reece replied, "We however are preparing for the worst, at the crowning ceremony we have the most powerful spirits, Manny, The Guardian's, Father Time, Pitch Black, Galactica, Grim, Atlanticus, Groundus, Windus"

"Pitch Black?" Jamie asked, "As in the guy who almost killed the Guardian's?"

"And our Grandfather" Reece replied, "We… we may have planned the whole thing"

"Wait… what!" Sophie exploded, "You planned the Nightmare crisis?"

"Well Natura, Pitch and Sandy did" Reece shrugged, "We needed something only a Guardian could provide, Jack was chosen by Manny, and well everything fell into place, but there never was any danger to Jamie, the three of us were hiding behind his house, along with the complete Courts of the Seasons and Winterfelldon"

"So We were just your pawns?" Jamie asked,

"At the beginning maybe, but…" Jack began, "When I first realised what the Guardian's did, saw the kids they protected, it became real, and everything that happened after Sandy's 'Death' was real, Pitch lost control…"

"What about after the Crisis?" Jamie asked,

"Well… I wanted to make sure your safe, so I kept checking in, and then the whole… the whole thing happened… Excuse me" Jack walked off, Jamie could see a small tear in Jack's eyes,

"Does he mean the whole Cupid thing?" Sophie asked,

"He does, I'll go see him" Dawn smiled, walking off, followed by Holly, leaving Reece alone with them,

"Cupid will suffer" Reece smirked evilly looking over at Jamie and Sophie, "You have my word that once this stupid war is over, the four of us will deal with Cupid"

"Thank you" Jamie nodded to him, watching the Summer King-Elect,

"Tis' a shame Jack has already said no… I shall be down the hall if you need me, Winterfelldon is around here somewhere, as is Yule and Noel, whom I shall send in soon, have a nice evening, Believers"

With that the door closed leaving the two believes alone…

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**Hope you liked!**


End file.
